To Correspond or Contend
by KnuckerDragon
Summary: Two people who are of different species, who belong to different factions, find they share a few things in common. Can they correspond to achieve a common goal or will they contend to bring the other down?


_This story stars Snively and a friends fan character (Dylan the hedgehog) and one of my own fan characters (Veda the wyvern). The plot revolves around Snively and Dylan. I'm not up to date on what's happening in the comics. I have not read past #200 so anything that has happened to Snively, or the Freedom Fighters, or to Knothole that happens past #200, will not be addressed in this story. Please do not email me with corrections or updates that have happened to the Archie characters. Thanks and enjoy the story~_

.

He could not sleep. His mind was whirling with thoughts that would not settle themselves. Frustrated, Dylan kicked off the covers and pulled on his shoes. There was no point it just laying down, he had to move.

,,,

Dylan exited his treehut and went out into the night. He sighed and his breath came out in a white mist. The cold didn't bother him as his internal fire kept his body heat up, the plus of being a pyromancer. The snow however did, it crunched loudly under his feet. He winced at the sound and looked about himself particularly at the sleeping form of Veda a few yards away. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and knew that the wyvern would hard to rebuff after she spotting him.

The pyromancer sent a wave of heat out through his feet. The snow sank softly and muffled his footsteps. He glanced at the other huts: no lights had come on and he saw no one poking a curious head out a window.

Satisfied, he set out for the backwoods.

,,,

The cold penetrated his thin jacket. His teeth chattered as he drew quick, short breaths of air. His crashed vehicle was long behind him, but that was the least of Snively's worries.

Though there was no wind the cold still bit at him terribly. He couldn't feel his fingers which were stuffed under his armpits for shelter and his legs throbbed numbly while he stumbled. He tried to keep a steady and quick pace or else his uncle would find him.

"St-t-tupid, fat...s-s-sod!" He coughed then coughed again as the icy air racked his throat. He had to find it first. Once he got it he could usurp his uncle with ease and... And...

The small man started suddenly and looked around. What was he doing? Where was he going? He sucked in a quick breath, as panic momentarily seized him. He was lost. Lost in the forest in the middle of winter. He had no food or shelter and no way to defend himself against predators. He would starve, and if he wouldn't starve than he would freeze to death and if he would not freeze to death than he would be eaten and if he was not eaten then he would starve.

Snively's eyes darted about the woods before him. The shadows of the forest took on menacing shapes before his eyes.

A twig snapped somewhere behind him. Snively gave a small shriek and sprung forward into a clumsy run. His breaths came in short gasps as he pushed his cold legs to keep him moving. Oh, why did he leave his ship? The small pod was powerless and lacked warmth, but it would have deterred any predators.

His short legs carried him a few yards before he dared a look back. The lack of a pursuer did not comfort him. He returned his head forward to watch his path and was met with a very low hanging branch. CRACK! His head whipped back as his body staggered forward.

Snively gave a ditzy giggle and murmured: "Mummy, can I have some coco?" Then collapsed.

,,,

Snow crunched loudly under Dylan's feet. He gave up clandestine when he heard a scream. He skidded to a halt when he found a pair of bipedal footprints. The prints were in a wild pattern. Whomever they belonged to had run frantically to or from something. Judging by the spotted trail of blood that accompanied them the hedgehog was willing to bet it was the later. He followed their direction, unsure of what he would find.

,,,

"Uh-oh." Dylan knelt beside the small crumpled figure. The food prints likely belonged to the Overlander as there were none leading away from him. Dylan didn't recognize him because the man was laying face down. He shook his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

No response. The hedgehog's brow pinched. Was he dead? No, the pyromancer could feel heat coming off the man, though it was not as high as it should be. '_Hypothermia.' _He thought._ 'Not good_.' What was this stupid Overlander doing? His green jacket and pants would hardly keep away the cold. But, then Dylan remembered the blood. He carefully turned the man over.

The hedgehog's eyes widened as he took in the balding, light-bulb shaped head and the big, long nose. Though he had never met the man personally, he had seen pictures and heard plenty of stories of the man's deeds. What was Snively Robotnik doing at night and so close to Knothole? What had made him decide to roam the woods alone and what had attacked him?

At the last question the Overlander groaned, his eyes fluttered open at the hedgehog then shut again.

Snively needed medical attention. Dylan thought: This man had helped ruined the lives of countless people; has sworn to conquer the world and enslave all living things. He was deceitful and a coward. And, according to Sonic and the other freedom fighters, he was as low as Dr. Robotnik, whom the pyromancer had acquainted.

_'Hmm, strange...' _He had met the tyrant, but not the lackey. Which of whom had betrayed said tyrant before. He had also heard from Tails that Snively was almost as brilliant as Dr. Robotnik and possessed as much if not more engineering skill.

This man had a great deal of knowledge if not only on robotics, then on Robotropolis. He had knowledge on Dr. Robotnik and perhaps even his plans as well.

This man was worth a lot more to the Freedom Fighters alive than dead.


End file.
